Il était une fois
by la choupette tyrannique
Summary: Un petit OS sans prétention, que j'ai écrit un soir et que j'avais en tête depuis un petit moment! Ce n'est pas du grand art, mais j'ose espèrer que cela vous fera passer un agréable moment! Votre seul indice... c'est un Drago / Hermione !


**Il était une fois…**

C'était l'été. Une petite brise soufflait en cette fin d'après midi, s'engouffrant tranquillement dans les feuilles des arbres.

Un homme était assis sur un ancestral banc de pierre, où des générations de gens s'étaient succédées. Il devait être âgé d'une cinquantaine d'année ; malgré cela, c'était un très bel homme. Il émanait de lui un charisme indiscutable et une certaine nonchalance. Il était grand. Son corps était fin et ferme et habillé des étoffes les plus nobles. Son visage avait des traits élégants, aristocratiques. Ses yeux étaient de la couleur de l'orage ou de l'acier qui rencontre la mer. Hypnotisant. Ses cheveux courts qui étaient d'un blond frôlant le blanc, semblaient soyeux.

C'était indéniable, Drago Malfoy était toujours beau comme un dieu. Mais les années aidant, il ne s'en servait plus autant qu'avant. Ou du moins, plus de la même manière et uniquement avec une seule personne.

La seule.

Assis au milieu du jardin de son Manoir, il regardait le soleil disparaître lentement. C'est alors qu'il vit son fils aîné, Scorpius, arriver vers lui. Il sourit ; le jeune homme de 25ans était le digne héritier de son père. Le même physique d'Apollon, le même sourire narquois et le même briseur de coeur. Drago avait l'impression de se revoir, quand toutes les filles de Poudlard étaient à ses pieds et auraient tué pour un regard. Toutes les filles ?

Pas tout à fait.

Il y en avait une qui lui avait résisté encore et encore jusqu'à le rendre marteau. La seule qui en valait vraiment la peine. La seule qui incarnait pour lui à cette époque et qui incarnait toujours ce que toutes ses filles n'étaient pas et n'auraient jamais pu être…

Une adversaire à sa taille.

Scorpius s'assit au côté de son père qu'il vénérait et les deux hommes commencèrent à discuter. L'adolescent lui raconta les coups tordus que lui et ses meilleurs amis James Potter et Sergei Weasley avaient perpétré pour finir en beauté la saison de Quidditch, à laquelle ils avaient participé tous trois comme membre de l'équipe d'Angleterre.

« Papa ? Tu m'écoutes ? » Demanda Scorpius au bout d'un moment.

Drago le regardait depuis un petit moment et un sentiment de tendresse l'avait envahi. Il posa une main rendue rugueuse par les ans sur le visage de son fils, qui le regarda surpris ; son père n'était pas du genre expansif et démonstratif dans ses sentiments.

« Tu as les yeux de ta mère mon fils » expliqua t'il simplement.

Scorpius lui sourit, et une question qui lui trottait en tête depuis très longtemps mais qu'il n'avait jamais osé poser lui vint aux lèvres.

« Dit papa, je me suis toujours demandé comment toi et maman aviez finis ensemble. Comment avait commencé votre histoire. Parce que d'après ce que m'ont raconté oncle Ron, oncle Harry et oncle Blaise et tout le monde en général, ce n'était pas le grand amour entre vous à l'école. C'était même la guerre ouverte… » Demanda le blond.

Des dizaines et des dizaines de souvenirs affluèrent à l'esprit de Drago et il eut un petit sourire narquois, made in Malfoy. Comme en accéléré, il revit toutes les années passées avec elle, les bons moments et les plus durs, les larmes et les rires, les joies et les peines, les disputes apocalyptiques et les réconciliations paradisiaques…

Le visage de son Hermione lui apparut alors, et il ferma les yeux. Il les rouvrit et les posa sur Scorpius, qui sentit l'excitation le gagner ; son père allait lui raconter son histoire, **LEUR** histoire…

« De la même manière que commencent toutes les histoires mon fils… Par _il était une fois_… »

Un pari

Drago pénétra dans la salle commune de ses appartements de préfet-en-chef qu'il partageait avec Blaise, d'un pas rageur.

Blaise qui était tranquillement assis dans un fauteuil devant le feu en train de lire, ne porta pas plus d'attention que ça à son meilleur ami, depuis longtemps habitué à ses humeurs. Il le laissa marmonner et jurer dans son coin, afin qu'il se calme. Et quand le sorcier blond s'écroula finalement dans le canapé avec la grâce d'un mammouth, il délaissa son livre et demanda d'une voix posée.

« J'en déduis que c'est encore un échec ?»

Le regard assassin que Drago lui lança suffit à lui répondre. Un petit sourire satisfait apparut sur les lèvres du métis. Il avait pourtant bien prévenu son ami que de s'attaquer à _**ELLE**_ était du suicide, mais comme d'habitude, Drago n'avait écouté que son ego, **ÔH** combien surdimensionné ; résultat, il ne faisait que se casser les dents depuis 4 mois que le pari avait commencé.

En effet, depuis leur entrée à Poudlard, Drago et Blaise faisaient un pari à chaque nouvelle année. Les paris et les enjeux étaient devenus de plus en plus difficiles d'année en année, et de plus en plus vicieux. Mais celui de cette année avait la palme ; Blaise devait faire de Neville Longdubat un briseur de cœur et un play-boy, et Drago… devait mettre Hermione Granger, _**oui,**_ Hermione Granger, dans son lit.

Le métis l'avait taquiné sur sa capacité à séduire, et Drago avait proclamé qu'il pouvait avoir n'importe quelle fille. Il était allé plus loin en disant que même la Miss Je Sais Tout de Gryffondor ne lui résisterait pas.

Voilà pourquoi cela faisait quatre mois qu'il essayait de la séduire, et que cela faisait quatre mois qu'il se prenait des râteaux plus monumentaux les uns que les autres. Il était en passe d'ouvrir une jardinerie !

« Non mais pour qui se prend cette sale garce ? Elle croit qu'elle peut me repousser, _**MOI**_ Drago Malfoy ! Des dizaines de filles seraient prêtes à tuer pour avoir l'attention que je lui accorde. Et Madame me dédaigne, me snobe… Pire… _**M'IGNORE**_ » cracha Drago.

Blaise soupira ; l'ego des Malfoy était vraiment loin d'être une partie de plaisir. Et puis, il fallait l'avouer, il aimait beaucoup Hermione avec qui il était devenu ami. Depuis son entrée dans l'Ordre du Phénix avec Drago en sixième année, et la guerre, il avait appris à la connaître et à l'apprécier. Il avait vu au delà de l'apparence de petite miss parfaite qu'elle se donnait et avait découvert une jeune fille intelligente et sérieuse certes, mais aussi avec beaucoup d'humour et bien moins sage qu'il y apparaissait au premier abord.

Et surtout avec un de ces caractères…

Et puis le fait qu'elle tienne tête à Drago ne faisait que la faire monter dans son estime. Cependant, connaissant blond, il craignait ce dont il était capable pour arriver à ses fins, et il ne voulait pas que la jeune fille paie les pots cassés.

« Ecoute Drago. Cela va faire quatre mois à présent ; si tu avais du la mettre dans ton lit, ça serait fait depuis longtemps »

Un grognement peu engageant lui répondit et Blaise reprit sa lecture résigné. Autant parler à un mur, il y avait plus de chance qu'il se mette à danser le tango que Drago Malfoy devienne raisonnable.

Le silence s'installa, et comme souvent ses quatre derniers mois, les pensées de Drago se focalisèrent sur Hermione Granger.

Quand il avait dit qu'il la mettrait dans son lit, il le pensait vraiment ; il était beau comme un dieu, avait une gueule d'ange et était connu comme étant aussi brûlant que l'Enfer (_et lalalala^^, non mes hormones ne me contrôlent pas_). N'importe quelle fille normalement constituée lui aurait déjà sauté dessus et l'aurait violé avec son consentement.

Mais voilà, Hermione Jane Granger n'était pas une fille comme les autres.

« J'ai besoin d'air » lança Drago en se levant et se dirigeant vers la sortie.

« C'est surtout de bons sens et d'ouvrir les yeux dont tu aurais besoin » marmonna Blaise tout bas en le regardant partir.

Une impasse

Drago se dirigeait vers la tour d'Astronomie d'un pas rapide. Le lieu était désert à son arrivée et il lança des sorts pour que cela reste le cas. Il alla sur le balcon, s'accouda à la rambarde et regarda le paysage, dans la nuit.

Il avait tout essayé, absolument tout ; l'indifférence, le charme, la camaraderie, le dédain, la timidité, l'arrogance, la jalousie, la provocation et des tas d'autres trucs encore. Il était même allé jusqu'à passer du temps à la bibliothèque ! Volontairement qui plus est !

Et toujours rien.

Lui Drago Malfoy, bête de sexe et plus grand séducteur de l'école, n'arrivait pas à séduire Hermione Granger. Chaque approche qu'il tentait se soldait par un refus calme et ferme.

Granger ne hurlait pas après lui comme il s'y attendait de sa part, ne l'envoyait pas sur les roses à renforts d'insultes et de sorts, ne lui faisait pas la morale sur son comportement puéril et de goujat et ses manipulations plus que flagrante quand on avait deux sous de jugeote. Elle se contentait de dire un simple non, parfois avant même qu'il ouvre la bouche et de s'en aller tranquillement. Et en plus elle se permettait un petit sourire.

**E X A S P E R A N T**

Un changement

Drago observait Hermione qui était assise sur un rocher, les pieds dans l'eau du lac rendue chaude grâce à un sort, et qui écrivait.

Il était dérouté ; Granger n'était plus Granger. Ou plutôt elle avait changé.

Elle avait refusé placidement le poste de préféte en chef faisant presque avoir une crise cardiaque à McGonnagall dans le bureau de Dumbledore et avait tranquillement discuté avec lui des remplaçantes potentielles pendant que la vieille chouette se remettait. Elle ne passait plus tous son temps à la bibliothèque ou le nez plongé dans les devoirs, ne levait plus aussi souvent la main en classe, ne criait plus. Elle était beaucoup plus sereine, calme et patiente qu'avant. Même face à lui, son comportement avait changé ; elle ne répondait plus à ses provocations, et quand il insistait, elle se contentait d'attendre en silence que l'orage passe et qu'il se fatigue de lui même.

Il la voyait souvent faire des balades le long du lac, rigoler avec ses amis, s'amuser. Chose qu'il croyait impossible. Après tout, c'était Granger…

C'était simple, il ne savait pas comment l'atteindre. Elle lui avait toujours paru inaccessible, pour de multiples raisons ; Gryffondor, fille de moldue, miss je sais tout, sale caractère et emmerdeuse, ami de Potter et des elfes de maisons… et ainsi de suite.

Mais là c'était différent, encore plus fort.

Et il n'aimait pas ça. Pour une raison obscure, il voulait que Granger fasse partie de sa vie. Il s'ennuyait sans elle ; c'était la seule qui avait du répondant et qui en plus le faisait avec esprit. Et puis il s'était habitué à sa présence ; ils avaient combattu et vécu la guerre ensemble. Ils s'étaient soutenus. Elle l'avait aidé quand il en avait eu besoin et avait été là quand il avait tourné le dos à tous ce qui définissait sa vie.

Il la respectait. Mais il préférait mourir que de la reconnaître.

Drago vit la jeune fille tourner la tête dans sa direction et l'observer pendant quelques secondes. Puis elle lui fit un sourire et reprit son activité.

Comment à chaque fois qu'elle lui souriait ces derniers temps où qu'il croisait ses yeux d'ambre, Drago sentit une drôle de sensation au niveau de son estomac, et un peu plus haut… au niveau du cœur.

Il se détourna d'un pas furieux et se dirigea vers le château. Il était en manque, tout simplement. Il était tellement obnubilé par l'idée d'avoir Hermione, qu'il avait quelque peu délaissé les autres représentantes du sexe féminin. Il commençait à imaginer des choses, voilà tout.

Des choses absolument _**IMPOSSIBLE**_.

Du genre qu'il adorait son sourire, qu'elle était adorable comme elle était habillée aujourd'hui, que l'odeur qui le suivait en permanence était son parfum, que quand il rêvait d'elle, il faisait autre chose que faire sauvagement l'amour, comme être ensemble simplement, que cela l'énervait de voir un autre mec un peu trop proche.

A croire qu'il était amoureux…

Stupide, n'est-ce pas ?

N'est-ce pas ? ….

Une danse

Drago redescendit des dortoirs des Serpentard, avec les deux filles qu'il venait de sauter. La soirée battait son plein dans les cachots des serpents, et il en était déjà à sa septième partenaire (_J'ignore si c'est physiquement possible, mais c'est Drago après tout …^^_). Il était dans une forme olympique et se sentait près à repeupler Tchernobyl à lui tout seul (_c'est nul, pardon ^^ mais c'est mon histoire et mon cerveau, alors je fais ce que je veux ^^_).

Il avait décidé de laisser tomber le cas « Granger » pendant quelque temps et de prendre du bon temps. Elle devait s'en mordre les doigts, il en était sûr ; le fait qu'elle continue à vivre sa vie comme depuis le début de l'année sans se soucier de lui ne pouvait être qu'une forme de dépit masqué et un moyen de sauver les apparences?

N'est-ce pas ?

Drago allait d'une personne à l'autre, buvait comme un trou, flirtait avec toutes les poufs que comptait cette école. Il s'amusait comme un petit fou… du moins au début. Car plus la soirée avançait, plus il se sentait las, en décalage.

Les filles qui lui semblaient torrides lui apparaissaient à présent vulgaires. Les blagues et les remarques de ses condisciples lui agressaient les oreilles. L'alcool lui semblait soudain amer.

Il sortit de la salle commune et commença à errer dans le château. Ses pas le conduisirent dans la tour d'Astronomie. Il entendit une mélodie s'élever de la salle et comprit qu'il y avait quelqu'un. L'idée de pouvoir enlever des points à un élève lui procura presque un plaisir sadique. Il s'apprêtait à entrer, quand il se rendit compte que l'élève en question était Granger.

Et qu'elle dansait.

Drago fut comme statufié. Il ne pouvait plus faire un seul mouvement. Son regard n'arrivait pas à se détacher de Hermione, qui dansait lentement, sur le rythme de la chanson mélancolique « _mais tu t'en vas_ », qu'il l'avait déjà entendu fredonner. Une étrange émotion lui étreignit le cœur, et il se rendit compte à quel point elle était belle. Pas d'une beauté conventionnelle, ou de la beauté des femmes qu'il fréquentait habituellement.

Mais de ce genre de beauté qui grandit avec les années et qui laisse sa marque sur ceux qui sont assez chanceux pour la voir.

Elle portait un pantalon noir ample et un simple t-shirt de la même couleur. Ses cheveux chocolat étaient détachés et cascadaient dans son dos en boucles souples. Son visage était heureux, ses traits détendus. Ses yeux ambre brillaient, remplis de malice et d'euphorie, comme ceux d'une enfant.

Belle. Tout simplement belle.

Drago la regarda évoluer. Ses mouvements étaient parfois maladroits et hésitants, mais on sentait qu'elle avait déjà fait de la danse avant. Ce qui serait logique quand on pensait à son maintien. C'était la seule femme de Poudlard avec McGonnagall à se tenir aussi droite et raide.

Il la regarda danser longtemps, sans s'en rendre compte. Il ne se réveilla de sa douce torpeur que lorsque la musique s'arrêta et qu'elle rassembla ses affaires. Il déguerpit comme si le spectre de la Mort voulait lui rouler une pelle et se réfugia dans sa chambre de préfet.

Cette nuit là, il dormit paisiblement.

Une conversation sous les étoiles

« Malfoy ! Cette obsession à mon égard devient malsaine. Je pense vraiment que tu devrais envisager de te faire interner, ou de te jeter dans le lac, comme tu préfères. Personnellement, j'opterais pour le 2nd choix si j'étais toi » lança placidement Hermione en se tournant vers Drago.

Drago lui lança un sourire narquois et continua de la suivre. Il entendit Hermione pousser un long soupir de frustration et son sourire s'élargit. Après l'épisode de la danse, il avait consacré tout son temps au cas « Granger ».

Son nouvel objectif était simple ; la rendre cinglée. S'il ne pouvait pas l'avoir, personne ne l'aurait. Du moins, tant qu'elle serait dans cette école.

C'est pourquoi cela faisait deux semaines qu'il la suivait partout où il le pouvait, dès qu'il le pouvait. En classe, à la bibliothèque, quand elle se promenait autour du lac, dans les couloirs de l'école, lors des sorties…

Et c'est pourquoi il la suivait dans les couloirs à cette heure indécente de la nuit, depuis déjà 30 minutes. Temps qu'il avait meublé en observant le balancement de ses hanches, et ce qui lui était force de reconnaître, son exceptionnel petit cul _(réplique venant tous droit de « casino royal » que j'ai regardé, entre deux romans harlequins ^^)_

Il était en train de fantasmer gentiment dans son coin, quand il remarqua qu'Hermione s'était arrêtée et le regardait. Elle avait les bras croisé sur sa poitrine et l'observait, mi exaspéré, mi amusée.

« Tu penses vraiment pouvoir réussir ? » lui demanda t'elle.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Granger ? » répondit le blondinet avec un charmant sourire.

« Tu penses vraiment réussir ton pari et me mettre dans ton lit ? » expliqua t'elle simplement.

Drago, même si il ne le montra pas, fut stupéfait. Comme pouvait-elle être au courant pour le pari ?

Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, Hermione lui lança un sourire victorieux et se remit en marche. Drago la suivit et se mit à sa hauteur. Et une étrange conversation commença.

« Je vais t'expliquer ma fouine adorée. Depuis le début de l'année, tu fais preuve à mon égard d'une assiduité et d'une opiniâtreté féroce. Et même si tu ne me donnes plus du « sang-de-bourbe » à toutes les sauces et que nous sommes un peu plus civilisés que durant les années précédentes, ceux qui nous connaissent savent que nous sommes loin de nous adorer. Je me suis donc demandée ce qui avait pu motiver ce soudain intérêt à mon égard, étant donné que je n'étais devenue ni immensément riche, ce qui même si c'était le cas ne te serais pas utile vu ton compte en banque, ni une bombe anatomique sur patte »

Hermione bifurqua dans un couloir, en empruntant un autre et ainsi de suite, et au bout d'un moment, ils arrivèrent à la tour d'Astronomie. Elle alla sur le balcon et s'installa, faisant signe à Drago de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Je me suis alors rappelée la rumeur selon laquelle toi et Zabini vous lanciez des paris au début de l'année. J'ai rapidement compris que le challenge de Zabini était de faire de Neville une sorte de vous, mais version Gryffondor ; et j'ignore comment il s'y est pris et quel puissances supérieures il a invoqué, mais il a réussi. C'est la nouvelle coqueluche des filles » continua t'elle, ses yeux devenant rieurs en pensant au garçon au visage lunaire.

« Enfin bref. En sachant cela, j'ai cherché quel pouvait être ton défi. Et quand je t'ai vu rechercher à ce point ma compagnie, j'en ai déduit que ça devait être moi. Et te connaissant toi et ta réputation, je suis sûre que tu dois me mettre dans ton lit ou un truc dans le genre… Je me trompe ? » Demanda t'elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Drago était sidéré et pas content ; elle avait tout compris, et ce depuis le début. C'est pour ça qu'elle l'avait à ce point envoyé balader. Elle était vraiment maligne, à se demander ce qu'elle faisait chez les Lions, au lieu d'être chez les Serpents. Il s'était fait avoir à son propre jeu.

Elle était dangereuse. Délicieusement dangereuse.

« Ton silence est éloquent petite fouine bondissante » lança t'elle.

Drago ne releva même pas l'insulte. Il la regarda et vit qu'il n'y avait aucun sentiment négatif dans son regard ; pas de colère, de tristesse, de rancune. Elle le regardait et semblait s'amuser comme une petite folle. Il aima cette lueur espiègle dans ses yeux.

Il commença alors à l'observer. Intensément ; tellement que la jeune femme commençait à être mal à l'aise. Il se rendit compte qu'il aimait être à côté d'elle et discuter, qu'il aimait qu'elle le regarde avec cette sincérité qui la caractérisait, qu'il aimait la voir sous la lumière des étoiles et sentir son parfum dans l'air. Il eut envie de lui toucher la joue, mais se sentit soudain hésitant, presque timide.

Que lui arrivait-il ?

Ils s'observèrent en silence, comme si ils voulaient lire les secrets les plus enfouis de l'autre. Finalement, Drago se rapprocha imperceptiblement de la lionne, jusqu'à ce que leurs bras et leurs jambes se touchent.

« Tu as changé » dit finalement Drago.

« Je ne pense pas être la seule Malfoy » répliqua Hermione.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Drago curieux. Il voulait vraiment savoir, c'était presque vital.

Hermione le regarda et il vit un voile de tristesse couvrir ses yeux d'ambre. Elle se leva, passa une main dans ses cheveux et se tint debout face à lui, qui était toujours assis.

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai changé ? J'ai lancé un sortilège d'amnésie à mes parents, un sortilège si puissant qu'ils en ont oublié jusqu'à mon nom et mon existence, un sortilège qui a tout effacé entre nous. Je suis partie à la recherche des fragments de l'âme du plus grand des fous et j'ai tout laissé derrière moi, bien plus qu'il n'y paraît. J'ai tout juste 18 ans et j'ai participé à une guerre, où j'ai vu le sang couler parce qu'il n'était pas assez pur. J'ai failli perdre tous les gens qui font mon monde. J'ai vu et fait des choses qui me hanteront jusqu'à ma mort. Je suis tombée dans le coma durant 2 mois et jamais je n'aurais du m'en sortir. J'aurais du mourir Malfoy, un nombre incalculable de fois. Mais je suis là, devant toi et je te parle » expliqua Hermione d'une voix douloureuse.

Malfoy la regarda et perçu sa douleur. Et ça lui fit mal.

« Vivre ce genre de chose changerait n'importe qui. J'ai revu l'ordre de mes priorités. Et être la première partout et faire respecter le règlement n'en plus en tête de liste dirons nous » conclue la lionne d'une voix plus égale.

Elle se rassit et un silence s'installa. Le froid de ce mois de janvier commençait à se faire sentir sur les deux adolescents. Inconsciemment, ils se rapprochèrent encore l'un de l'autre, cherchant la chaleur. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent à nouveau et ce fut à Drago d'être mal à l'aise sous le regard pénétrant de la brunette.

Depuis quand une fille pouvait-elle le troubler à ce point ? Ou plutôt, depuis combien de temps cette fille le troublait-elle à ce point ?

« A ton tour Malfoy ; Pourquoi ? » demanda la sorcière au bout d'un moment.

« Pourquoi quoi ? » demanda Drago, d'une voix moins assurée que d'habitude. Il avait le pressentiment que la question n'allait pas lui plaire.

« Pourquoi tu es ici, avec moi, alors que tu pourrais être avec l'une de tes groupies ou tes amis qui te traitent comme un Prince ? Et ne me dit pas que c'est à cause de cette histoire de pari, car je ne te croirais pas» dit Hermione.

**POURQUOI** ?

Il ne le savait pas. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait envie ; non ; _**besoin**_ d'être avec elle. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il recherchait sa présence, pas seulement à cause de ce pari à la con, il ne savait pas pourquoi il se sentait bien à ses côtés et pourquoi tout était beaucoup plus piquant avec Hermione Granger. Il ne le savait pas.

« Je te laisse sans voix mon petit serpent ? Ca serait bien la première fois »

Hermione se leva, debout devant lui. Elle se pencha à son oreille, et Drago ferma les yeux, ayant une conscience aigue de son corps qui se pressait contre le sien, de son souffle chaud.

« Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? » demanda la sorcière doucement.

Hermione se releva et plongea dans son regard bleu-acier. Elle prit sa mâchoire dans l'une de ses mains et sourit.

« Parce que je suis ce que tous ces gens à qui tu accordes tes faveurs, toutes ce que ces femmes qui se prélassent dans tes draps ne seront jamais… »

Elle rapprocha son visage du sien jusqu'à pouvoir toucher ses lèvres avides, sans pour autant le faire.

« Une adversaire à ta taille »

Elle se releva et le regarda. Un regard de feu. Et lourd de sens. Puis elle s'éloigna lentement de lui. Mais avant de disparaître, elle dit :

« Bonne nuit Drago »

« C'est à cet instant précis que je suis tombé amoureux d'elle. Ou plutôt que j'ai accepté les sentiments que j'avais pour elle, lesquels étaient présents depuis un moment. Mais j'avais toujours refusé de l'admettre, par orgueil et aussi parce que j'avais peur. Mais ce soir là, ta mère m'a lancé un défi. Elle était un adversaire à ma taille, elle me l'avait prouvé depuis longtemps. Mais j'ai surtout compris qu'Hermione Granger était un adversaire pour la vie. Si je n'étais pas prêt à relever le défi, je devais laisser tomber» expliqua Drago à Scorpius.

Le blond buvait littéralement les paroles de son père. Il l'observait raconter ses souvenirs et il voyait des dizaines de sentiments se succéder dans les yeux bleu-acier, d'habitude si impénétrables. Il s'était toujours douté que l'histoire de ses parents était épique et compliquée, mais jamais à ce point.

« Et ensuite, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? » demanda avidement le jeune homme.

« Eh bien… » Reprit Drago.

Un homme amoureux

Ce n'était pas possible ! Cela ne pouvait pas lui arriver à _**LUI**_ ! Il ne pouvait pas être tombé amoureux, pas lui ! Non mais quelle truffe, une truffe hexagonale oui ! Il s'était fait avoir comme un débutant, il n'avait rien vu venir. Et voilà qu'il était amoureux… Non mais franchement !

Si Drago Malfoy était amoureux, où allait le monde, je vous le demande Madame Monsieur ?!

Les sirènes des ambulances retentissent dans toute l'Angleterre après cette annonce. On répertorie des crises cardiaques chez les jeunes filles de 15-45 ans dans tous le pays. Que de détresse !

Mais les faits étaient là ; les mains moites, le cœur qui s'accélère, la bouche sèche, le désir au corps et au cœur. On se croirait dans un roman _Harlequin_ !

Mais c'était sa faute à elle aussi ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit aussi intelligente et maligne, courageuse et loyale, avec un caractère de feu et surtout que ce soit une emmerdeuse, pile comme il les aimait, ou plutôt comme il aimait qu'elle soit. Un homme sensé aurait fui cette furie, qui garantissait un aller-simple pour le pays de la migraine.

Mais Drago Malfoy n'était pas un homme sensé.

Et il était amoureux d'Hermione Granger.

Et il était orgueilleux.

Ce qui voulait dire qu'il niait en bloc tous ces sentiments qui se bousculaient et qu'il se refusait à la vérité. Il multipliait les conquêtes dans et en dehors de Poudlard pour se prouver que Granger n'avait aucune emprise sur lui. A côté de cela, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la chercher dans le château ; pour simplement la voir même de loin ou lui parler et chercher la bagarre.

Et cette sensation qu'il éprouvait depuis quelques temps, à savoir qu'il n'aimait pas voir un autre mec trop près ne faisait que s'intensifier depuis cette nuit.

Par exemple, l'envie de casser la gueule à ce Serdaigle de 7ème année qui lui rôdait autour depuis début janvier n'était en aucun cas l'expression d'une possessivité sous entendant un certain attachement ! **NONNNNNNNNN** !

C'était simplement parce que Hermione était sa chasse gardée jusqu'à ce qu'il l'ait eu. Ce n'était en aucun cas un signe de jalousie. Et puis quoi encore ?!

N'est-ce pas ? …

Et là ce fut la révélation pour notre blondinet :

Oh non, ce n'est pas vrai… C'est de la jalousie…

Par la sainte patronne des truffes !

Je suis amoureux.

Une déclaration

Drago était assis dans la Grande Salle. Il observait Hermione à la table de Gryffondor. Il la vit rire à une blague lancée par Neville et il planta sa fourchette violemment dans son morceau de viande comme s'il s'agissait de l'œil du Gryffondor. Blaise leva un sourcil surpris, puis il regarda discrètement dans la même direction que Drago et sourit.

Tel était pris qui croyait prendre.

Drago ne lâcha pas la table de tous le repas, oubliant de manger. Il hallucinait ou bien Neville était en train de draguer _**SON**_ Hermione ?

Puis tout se passa très vite. Il la vit se lever et se diriger vers la sortie. Elle ne lui accorda pas un seul regard, et se mit en marche.

Et là, l'évidence une sorte d'évidence, de lumière celéste s'imposa à Drago et il comprit qu'il avait deux choix ; ou la laisser partir et renoncer à elle. Soit la rattraper, et… advienne que pourra.

Il se leva d'un coup et quitta sa table.

« **G R A N G E R** » cria t'il.

Voyant qu'elle ne daignait pas s'arrêter, il recommença.

« **H E R M I O N** **E** »

La sorcière s'arrêta et se retourna vers lui. Drago arriva à son niveau et ils se firent face en silence. D'une manière générale, tout le monde était silencieux.

Car Hermione Granger et Drago Malfoy qui se faisaient face était annonciateur de tornade et de fin du monde.

« Ah ben quand même ! » déclara tranquillement Albus Dumbledore, assis sur son trône d'or à la table des professeurs. Il prit ses aises et attendit.

Drago se sentait con comme une table. Maintenant qu'il avait Hermione en face de lui, il ne savait plus quoi dire. Il regarda autour de lui et vit que tout le monde attendait. Il jura tout bas se demandant comment il allait se sortir de ce merdier. Puis il croisa le regard d'Hermione.

Ce regard ambre qui le défiait de faire machine arrière. Où il y avait de la malice, mais aussi une pointe d'anxiété. Et autre chose…. C'est cet « autre chose » qui changea tout.

Et puis merde après tout ! Un Malfoy ne renonçait jamais et obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait.

Et c'est Hermione Granger qu'il voulait.

Il leva alors le bras et enleva la pince qui retenait les cheveux de la sorcière. Ils cascadèrent dans son dos et il sentit leur parfum. Il passa les mains dedans et l'attira à lui d'un coup sec, tout contre son corps masculin. Le monde autour d'eux s'estompa. C'était lui et elle.

« Ne t'attache pas les cheveux. Ce sont les petites filles sages qui s'attachent les cheveux et tu n'es pas une petite fille sage. Tu es une lionne, sauvage et indomptable. Et les lionnes ne s'attachent pas les cheveux. Alors ne t'attache plus les cheveux » commença Drago, en la regardant dans les yeux.

Hermione le regarda avec intensité et fascination et hocha la tête. Elle porta une main aux cheveux blonds de Drago, qui ferma brièvement les yeux à ce contact. Elle murmura un sortilège au creux de son oreille et lui sourit.

« Dans ce cas, je ne veux plus que tu te mettes du gel dans les cheveux. Je les préfère quand ils sont au naturel. Quand ils sont ébouriffés comme si tu sortais du lit après l'amour, que des mèches te tombent devant les yeux. J'adore la sensation soyeuse quand je passe la main dedans… Comme ça »

Et elle joignit le geste à la parole.

Drago quitta les cheveux de la sorcière pour son visage. Il lui enleva ses lunettes ; elle en mettait depuis sa sortie de coma, suite à un sortilège qu'elle avait reçu et qui avait diminué sa vue. Et avec un petit sourire narquois, il les cassa. Tout le monde retint son souffle, attendant l'explosion. Mais rien. Si ce n'est un regard interrogatif. Drago jeta les morceaux par terre et prit le visage de la sorcière en coupe et le leva vers lui. Elle était tellement plus petite que lui.

« Tes lunettes m'empêchent de voir tes yeux. J'adore les voir changer de teinte quand tu contiens tes sentiments. J'adore les voir se rétrécir comme ceux d'un chat quand tu es en colère et s'ouvrir grand quand tu es surprise. Tes yeux sont le reflet de ton âme, et je veux que ton âme soit toujours à nu devant moi (_la j'ai pondu une belle phrase je trouve^^ !_). Alors ne met plus de lunettes »

« Des lentilles te conviendraient mieux ? » demanda la jeune fille d'une voix tremblante. Son assurance commençait à s'envoler face à la résolution de Drago.

« Non plus. On trouvera une solution pour que tu retrouves toutes tes capacités visuelles. Je ne veux pas de barrières. Je te veux toi » répondit le blond.

Il caressa doucement la ligne de sa mâchoire. Hermione posa alors ses doigts justes au coin des yeux et attira Malfoy à elle.

« Tes yeux sont magnifiques. Ils te définissent mieux que les mots. Ils sont couleur acier, comme toi qui peut-être aussi dur et intraitable que le métal le plus pur. Ils ont aussi la couleur de l'océan déchaîné, bleu profond ; comme toi qui peut-être insondable et violent. Mais quand ils se posent sur moi, ces deux couleurs se mélangent et donne quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose de plus fort, de plus doux. Quelque chose qui me fait me sentir belle, quelque chose que je peux atteindre et partager. Je veux être la seule à qui tu permets cela »

Drago enfouit son visage dans le cou de la sorcière en l'attirant plus à lui, inspirant à fond son odeur. Il y déposa de petits baisers jusqu'à arriver à son oreille. Ses lèvres se posèrent alors sur la tempe de la jeune femme, et la sensualité de ce qu'il venait faire bouleversa Hermione. Elle se retira de l'étreinte et fit face à Drago dont le regard était affamé.

Elle reprit son visage entre ses mains et lui sourit, d'un sourire un peu tremblant.

« Tu es beau comme un dieu et tu le sais. Tu es une bête de sexe, et tu as couché avec un nombre incalculable de femmes. On essaye de te copier sans y parvenir, on t'admire, on t'adule. Cela te rend donc arrogant. Tu es un sang-pur et tu es riche comme Crésus. Tu es donc doublement arrogant. Tu as un ego de la taille de ce château et tu es narcissique. Tu es paresseux, sacrément con quand tu t'y mets, puéril et obstiné quand tu n'obtiens pas ce que tu veux, j'en suis un parfait exemple. Tu as caractère exécrable et tu es de mauvaise foi. Tu es sournois, manipulateur, limite démoniaque »

Drago sourit devant cet inventaire de ces défauts et contre-attaqua.

« Toi tu es une miss-je-sais-tout. Tu es exaspérante de toujours donner les bonnes réponses, de tout savoir sur tout et d'étaler ta science devant les autres. Tu as toujours le nez dans les bouquins, tu ne sais pas te détendre. Tu te bats pour des causes qui n'aboutiront jamais. Tu as une voix crispante et tu hurles pour un oui et pour non. Tu maternes tes deux potes comme une mère poule, alors que ce sont de grands garçons. Tu es moralisatrice à tendance tyrannique et à cheval sur les principes et les règlements. Tu me rends cinglé à chaque fois que tu lèves la main pour répondre à un professeur, mais si tu ne le faisais plus, et ça me fait mal de l'admettre, ça me manquerait. Tu ne me laisse jamais avoir le dernier mot et tu camperais sur tes positions comme un chien sur son morceau de viande, juste pour par simple esprit de contradiction et pour me tenir tête. Et même si tu t'es améliorée cette année sur les derniers points abordés, il y a une chose où tu restes égale à toi-même. Tu es une emmerdeuse »

Hermione se mit à rire devant ce tableau peu flatteur, mais réaliste de ses mauvais côtés. Drago se permit un sourire puis redevint sérieux.

« Mais tu es aussi une grande sorcière. Tu es loyale, courageuse et la personne la plus forte que j'ai rencontré. Tu es extraordinairement intelligente, pleine de sang-froid, de logique. Tu es patiente quand cela est nécessaire, douce et à l'écoute. Tu es belle quand tu danses alors que tu te crois seule. J'aime ton odeur qui me donne l'impression d'être en sécurité. Ta manière de me regarder comme si tu pouvais lire en moi et ta manière de me toucher, avec possésivité et respect en même temps comme en ce moment. J'aime quand tu me tiens tête, en me prouvant que je ne suis qu'un homme et que rien n'est acquis, et que tu restes quand même. J'aime nos conversations, tes tics et tes trucs. Te voir sourire et t'entendre rire. Même tes cheveux je les aime, c'est pour dire la gravité de mon cas »

Hermione le regarda avec un petit regard sévère, mais ses yeux étaient rieurs.

« Toi, tu as tourné le dos à tous ce qui avait fait ta vie pendant depuis ta naissance, pour nous rejoindre et te battre pour une cause qui semblait perdue d'avance. Et je te respecte infiniment pour cela. Tu es un homme droit et n'ayant qu'une seule parole pour ceux qui en sont digne ; on peut compter sur toi le moment venu. Tu ne te caches pas derrière des masques et la personne que tu présentes au monde est celle que tu es réellement. Ceux qui s'y brûlent les ailes ne peuvent s'en prendre qu'à eux. Contrairement à ce que tu veux faire croire, tu as un cœur et tu as besoin qu'on le protège. Je le protégerais.

Quand tu me regardes j'ai l'impression d'être unique et d'être une femme à part entière ; désirable et désireuse. Tu me vois telle que je suis, entièrement. Tu n'hésites pas à me tenir tête à moi et mon caractère de chieuse et tu me rends folle de toutes les manières possibles. Ton odeur m'enivre, ta beauté me trouble, tes yeux me paralysent. Et je veux être la seule à qui tu fasse cet effet, et à qui tu as envie de faire cet effet »

Les mots d'Hermione trouvèrent un profond écho en Drago. Il savait que ses mots n'étaient pas dits à la légère, que chacun était ce qu'elle pensait en son âme et conscience. Et dans son cœur. Il caressa doucement son visage et sentit un feu se répandre dans ses veines, et le désir de la faire sienne s'emparer de lui. Il voulait tout posséder d'elle et tout lui abandonner de lui. (_Bon, vous me connaissez, je ne suis pas du genre à me jeter des fleurs ^^ ; mais je trouve que pour le coup, c'est une belle phrase que j'ai pondu là ^^_)

« Tu n'as aucune idée de où cela va te conduire… » lança le sorcier comme une dernière chance de faire demi-tour »

« Toi non plus… Toi non plus Drago » répondit Hermione sans hésitation.

Alors Drago l'attira à lui et l'embrassa. Il l'embrassa langoureusement et lentement, apprenant son goût. Il joua avec ses lèvres en les mordillant gentiment, avant d'introduire sa langue entre les dents de sa lionne pour aller chercher sa langue. Il sentit Hermione s'accrocher à lui de toutes ses forces et lui rendre son baiser avec la même fougue. Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il souleva la sorcière du sol pour la coller encore plus contre lui.

Une des ses mains étaient dans les longs cheveux, l'autre dans son dos. C'était indescriptible comme sensation.

Comme si il avait attendu ce baiser toute sa vie.

Quand ils se séparèrent, ils haletaient comme si ils venaient de courir un sprint.

« Voilà… » Dit Hermione d'une petite voix lointaine.

Un sourire satisfait apparu sur le visage de Drago et Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu es irrécupérable Malfoy »

« Peut-être ; mais je suis beau comme un dieu et j'embrasse de même, donc ça compense. Et je ne me vante pas, puisque c'est toi qui l'as dit »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que tu embrassais comme un dieu ! » s'offusqua la brunette.

« Pourquoi débattre d'une chose évidente et irréfutable » déclara Drago d'un air supérieur.

Hermione secoua la tête d'un air désespéré et Drago l'attira à elle pour un nouveau baiser, la sentant sourire contre ses lèvres. Quand ils se séparèrent, ils se rendirent compte pour la première fois de la présence des centaines d'autres élèves, qui se mirent tous à parler en même temps. Drago resta imperturbable et Hermione rougit comme une tomate, se cachant contre l'épaule du sorcier.

« Je t'aime Hermione Jane Granger. Et cela m'emmerde prodigieusement » lança Drago d'un air ennuyé.

« Mais j'espère bien. Il manquerait plus que ce soit simple et agréable ! Et moi aussi je t'aime Drago Lucius Malfoy » rétorqua Hermione avec un sourire éblouissant.

« Et tout le monde est au courant. Et on est le 14 février en plus. C'est d'un mauvais goût, on se croirait dans un de tes romans moldus à l'eau de rose, tes _Harlequins_ machin truc ! J'ai une réputation à tenir moi… »

Hermione le regarda parler dans le vide, un sentiment de plénitude l'ayant envahit.

« Drago ? »

« …Chance extraordinaire que je t'ai choisie… Quoi ? » Demanda le blond, irrité d'être coupé en plein monologue.

« Ferme ta grande gueule ça t'évitera de dire des conneries et embrasse moi » lança Hermione.

Drago lui sourit, mais d'un vrai sourire et s'exécuta, oubliant tout ce qui n'était pas en lien avec la femme qu'il tenait entre ses bras.

« J'ai vraiment cru qu'il n'y arriverait jamais » déclara Dumbledore d'un air joyeux depuis la table des professeurs. « Vous reprendrez du cordon bleu kenyan Minerva ? » demanda t'il comme si tout était parfaitement normal.

Il se tourna vers son adjointe et vit qu'elle était médusée. Il se tourna alors vers Severus Rogue afin de lui proposer du cordon bleu, mais il semblait avoir été frappé par la foudre, comme si il venait d'apprendre qu'il devrait se laver les cheveux tous les jours.

« Ca en fera plus pour moi » lança t'il joyeusement. Il commença à chantonner « moi à mon bisournours je lui fais des bisous, des gentils des tous doux, des géants des tous fous… » et mangea dans l'indifférence générale, les professeurs toujours sous le choc et les élèves courant d'une table à l'autre.

Quand à Hermione et Drago, ils avaient disparus depuis longtemps…

« Et voilà mon fils, tu sais tout. Je n'ai appris que bien plus tard que ta mère était déjà amoureuse de moi quand j'ai commencé à la séduire pour ce pari. Mais elle aurait préféré se faire arracher le foie sans anesthésie que de me céder. Elle voulait tout de moi ou rien du tout. Et il fallait aussi que je sois prêt. Hermione et moi nous sommes mariés à la fin de nos études supérieures et nous nous sommes installés au Manoir, qui est devenue notre maison. Tu es naît, puis tes frères et sœurs ont suivis…»

Drago sourit devant l'air ahurit de son fils. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus pensé à tout cela, mais il se rappelait de chaque chose comme si il venait de les vivre ; les yeux de Hermione, le goût de ses lèvres, ses mains dans ses cheveux, ses mots. Tout était ancré dans sa mémoire et le temps n'y pourrait rien jamais.

Les deux sorciers discutèrent encore puis Scorpius rentra au Manoir. Il avait rendez vous avec une certaine jeune fille rousse comme son paternel de Ron Weasley, qui le menait par le bout du nez. A croire que c'était devenu une tradition chez les Malfoy de se faire avoir !

« Ciel ! Mais que vois-je ! Mon époux ? Il n'a pas déserté le foyer conjugal ainsi donc… »

Drago se retourna et vit Hermione arriver vers lui. Malgré les traces que laissent les années et la vie, elle était toujours aussi belle ; elle avait gagné en majesté et une aura semblait l'entourer. Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et se blottit dans ses bras. Elle lui sourit et il l'embrassa profondément. Et un simple baiser arrivait toujours à l'embraser.

« De quoi toi et ton fils avez-vous bien pu parler pour disparaître tout ce temps ? » demanda la sorcière quand le baiser prit fin.

« Tu t'inquiétais ma lionne ? »

« Certainement pas petit serpent. J'envisageais déjà d'engager un beau et vigoureux jardinier et d'en faire un objet de luxure. Mais il semblerait que cela soit impossible vu que tu es encore là. Ce n'est pas grave. Je te garde encore un peu. On verra quand tu seras mort » rétorqua Hermione en souriant.

« Tu as le caractère d'une lionne, mais la langue aussi acérée que celle d'un serpent Madame Malfoy » déclara Drago en caressant ses cheveux.

« Je suis allée à bonne école » rétorqua Hermione.

Drago lui sourit et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Et un petit silence s'installa.

« Alors de quoi vous parliez ? » revint à la charge la sorcière.

Drago sourit et décida de la faire un peu mariner. Mais la menace de dormir dans le canapé (même si il était incroyablement confortable) le dissuada.

« Je racontais à Scorpius comment tout avait commencé entre toi et moi »

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment.. »

« Tu deviens sentimental avec le temps Malfoy, tu te ramollis » le taquina Hermione.

« Ca dépend pour quoi ? » rétorqua le blond avec une lueur libertine dans le regard.

« Tu n'es qu'un obsédé ! » rigola la brunette.

Drago l'attira à lui et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille.

« Vieux cochon va ! Mais tu vas devoir faire tes preuves »

« Quand tu veux petite lionne. Je suis ton homme »

« Oui… Tu es mon homme. Mon homme rien qu'à moi » dit Hermione avec un doux regard pour l'homme de sa vie.

Elle replaça une de ses mèches blondes de son visage et posa la main sur sa joue.

« Je me suis toujours demandée comment tu avais vécu cette année là. Je serais curieuse d'entendre ta version de l'histoire Drago Lucius Malfoy » dit-elle tendrement.

Drago prit sa main et en embrassa la paume, la sentant réagir à ce simple attouchement.

« Tu crois que tu le mérites ? » demanda le blond.

« S'il te plaît… » Lança Hermione avec son plus beau sourire.

Drago l'attira à lui, le plus près possible et dit.

« C'est très simple petite lionne… Cette histoire débute de la même manière que toutes les histoires…

Il vit qu'il avait toute l'attention d'Hermione et lui vola un baiser avant de raconter :

« Par _il était une fois _ »

The end…

17


End file.
